Si seulement
by Bibella
Summary: Mlle Dewett, veuillez retirer l'objet que vous avez entre les jambes ! ... -- On ne vit pas dans les livres. ... -- Moi je sais que tout existe ! ...
1. Etoile, mon étoile

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ma chère Rowling, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. Sans toi je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujour'dhui.  
C'est incroyable de voir le pouvoir que peut avoir un livre. Un assemblage de pages remplie de lettres qui s'efforcent de prendre un sens, rien que ça peut changer une personne.  
Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apportée, et parce que sans toi, cette histoire ne pourrait jamais voir le jour.  
J'espère qu'un jour je me montrerais assez digne pour moi aussi écrire mon propre monde, comme toi tu l'as fait pour le tien._

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**** : _Etoile, mon étoile_**

-- Mlle Dewett, veuillez retirer l'objet que vous avez entre les jambes je vous pris. Mlle Dewett !  
-- Hum ? fit la concernée en relevant la tête. Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolée.  
-- Je vous serais grée de continuer à suivre le cours comme vos camarades malgré le fait que vous estimiez sans doute inutile d'y assister.  
-- Excusez moi professeur.  
-- Vous passerez à mon bureau à la fin du cours, en attendant je vous confisque ceci.  
-- Aïe. Je t'avais bien dit que ça  
-- Finirait par arriver, oui je sais Lilly. Pfff, quelle peau de vache la pince-fesses ! C'est là que je me dis qu'un petit Rictusempra m'arrangerait bien de temps en temps.  
Sa voisine de classe soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et notre jeune effrontée entendait bien récupérer sa propriété.  
-- Mlle Dewett .. Je peux comprendre que vous vous ennuyiez profondément dans mon cours mais peut-être qu'en participant vous l'animeriez un peu plus.  
-- Je préfère m'occuper autrement.  
-- Mlle Dewett, vous êtes ma meilleure élève, et je n'aimerais pas devoir vous mettre en retenue. A quoi cela vous avance-t-il de provoquer ainsi votre entourage ?  
-- Il m'avance que ça ne regarde que moi, que j'en ai marre de vos cours où je ... m'ennuie. C'est un euphémisme mais les mots à employer ne sont pas très corrects je pense.  
-- Vous pensez bien.  
-- Pourrais-je récupérer ce qui m'appartient ?  
-- Bien entendu. Je ne vais pas empêcher une élève aussi brillante de lire. Que lisiez-vous d'ailleurs ? "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix". Et bien au moins vous le lisez en anglais.  
-- Oui parce que c'est la version originale, celle de l'auteur même. Je me sens plus proche de Rowling que je lis ses oeuvres en anglais.  
-- On ne vit pas dans les livres vous savez Mlle Dewett.  
-- On peut. Ils nous aident à combattre le quotidien. En se retrouvant dans un personnage on se voit évoluer, car chaque jour on constate les différences ou bien le rapprochement avec ce personnage.  
-- C'est un monde imaginaire.  
-- Ah ça, personne ne le sait. Qui peut prouver que ce n'est pas réel ?  
-- Mlle Dewett, vous devriez être un peu moins rêveuse à 16 ans.  
-- Je n'ai pas 16 ans.  
-- Vous devriez être comme Mlle Granger.  
-- On ne vit pas dans les livres, vous venez de le dire.  
La jeune fille récupéra son précieux livre et sortit de la classe où le professeur "Pince-fesses" murmurait quelque chose pour elle même, souriant à l'entente des derniers mots de son élève.

-- Alors ?  
-- On ne vit pas dans les livres. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a sorti. Vieille chouette. Ce doit être la soeur jumelle psychique de McGonagall je te jure ! Comment tu expliques qu'elle ait un nom qui soit si proche . McGonel, McGonagall, ça se ressemble tellement.  
-- Ma pauvre Kelly, tu délires ...  
-- Je sais. Mais moi je sais que tout existe. Surtout le beau Sirius ... Si seulement je pouvais le rencontrer un jour ...  
-- Ferme la bouche, tu baves, rigola son amie.  
-- Tiens, Kellista ! Alors on s'est ENCORE fait virer d'un cours; lança une voix sarcastique dans son dos.  
-- Oh non, Lil', dis moi qu'il n'y a pas de mollusque blond et rose derrière moi ...  
-- Non, tout en or aujourd'hui, répondit négligemment Lilly, ce qui incita Kelly à se retourner.  
-- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, Lucie ?  
-- Je m'appelle Tomtome !  
-- Oh ? Tu ne connais plus ton vrai nom . Aurais-tu perdu DEFINITEVEMENT la mémoire chérie ?  
Le dit mollusque blond resta coi et vexé. Elle s'en alla dignement, suivie de ses trois mini clones en argenté.  
-- Aurais-je loupé un épisode ? demanda alors Lilly intriguée.  
-- Tu n'as pas vu ce matin, elle s'est trompé dans la troisième diagonale puis dans l'enchaînement de fin de leçon. Je peux te dire que j'ai rien loupé vu que je suis juste derrière cette ... chose. Et le prof aussi a tout vu ...  
-- Aïe aïe, y'en a une qui va avoir mal aux pointes ce soir...  
Elles avancèrent dans le couloir en rigolant avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

-- Tu sais Kelly, chuchota Lilly alors qu'elles étaient à la bibliothèque de leur lycée. Je pense que tu devrais suivre les cours d'anglais. Je sais, tu es anglaise, tu n'en a pas besoin, mais tu sais aussi que si tu continues à avoir ce genre de comportement tu vas te faire interdire les concours ou pire te faire renvoyer.  
Kelly soupira, un peu trop fort visiblement d'après le regard noir de la bibliothécaire.  
-- Pourquoi tu n'aiderais pas ceux qui en auraient bien besoin . Comme ... Alex par exemple.  
-- Je te l'ai déjà dit Lil', je reste fidèle à Sirius, répondit Kelly en se relevant.  
Elle prit son sac et ses affaires puis sorti de la bibliothèque, plantant là son amie qui apparemment en avait l'habitude.

-- Si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce pays horrible ! s'exclama Kelly le soir même, seule dans sa chambre.  
A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-- Heu, Kellista . demanda une voix masculine.  
-- Si Pince-fesses te vois, tu vas être dans la merde toi ... sourit Kelly en lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
-- Je sais, mais c'est un cas d'urgence. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ? C'est à propos de l'anglais.  
-- Hum ? Tu sais que je pourrais te pendre pour oser me parler des cours d'anglais ?  
-- Nan mais c'est pas ça. Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas la prof hein ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.  
-- Cette vieille chouette ! Je la déteste ! Non mais franchement, pourquoi je dois encore assister à sa déchance alors que je pourrais faire le cours à sa place.  
Le jeune homme rigola.  
-- Alex ? C'est vrai qu'on raconte des choses sur moi ?  
-- Heu ... à propos de quoi ?  
-- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
-- Ben, oui. Enfin c'est juste un mec de Term qui a lancé sa connerie et puis les autres ont commencé à dire que c'était peut-être vrai.  
-- Et toi ?  
-- Quoi moi ?  
-- Tu penses que c'est vrai, que je ne sors pas avec un mec parce que je suis attirée par les filles ?  
-- Ben à vrai dire, je pense pas non? J'espère pas. Enfin, je veux dire, pas pour moi, si tu l'es ça changerait rien, mais pour les mecs, ce serait con de perdre une si jolie fille.  
-- Idiot ! rigola Kelly en le frappant à l'épaule.  
-- Enfin j'avoue, j'aimerais bien savoir quand même.  
-- Bah, je ne suis pas insensible aux mecs je crois. Mais si je ne sors avec aucun mec depuis l'année dernière, c'est parce que je suis déjà attirée par un mec mais ... il ne vit pas ici. Je l'aime et c'est tout.  
-- Ah ... ok.  
Alex ne savait pas quoi dire, Kelly semblait ailleurs. Son regard paraissait se prolonger dans un autre monde.  
-- Au fait, j'étais juste venu pour demander de l'aide en anglais. Y'a un chapitre que je comprends pas en entier, reprit Alex, sortant Kelly de sa torpeur.  
-- Alala, que ferais-tu sans moi ?  
-- Je serais sans doute inculte véritablement et je ne serais jamais tombé dans notre monde !  
-- Alex... Tu entends ce que j'entends ?  
-- Merde !  
Le jeune homme se réfugia à l'instant même dans le placard de la jeune fille. Presque au moment même où il refermait les deux portes, celle de la chambre pour laisser passer le professeur McGonel.  
-- Dîner Mlle Dewett, et rangez vite votre chambre !  
" Le faucon à lunettes " comme l'avait surnommée Kelly lors de son entrée à l'école sortit alors pour aller attaquer la proie voisine.  
Une fois qu'elle fut assez éloignée, Kelly fit sortir Alex du placard qu'elle partageait avec Lilly.  
Ils descendirent au réfectoire ensemble, franchissant la porte des dortoirs générale sous l'oeil rapace du professeur d'anglais.

Finalement Kelly, Lilly et Alex restèrent tard dans le salon des 1eres, traduisant et discutant du tome 6 des aventures de leur sorcier préféré.  
-- Hey regardez ! Y a une étoile filante qui vient de passer ! lança tout à coup Alex.  
Ils se postèrent tous les trois à la fenêtre, émerveillés. Lorsqu'une deuxième étoile passa au dessus d'eux, Kelly ferma les yeux.  
-- Faîtes un voeu, leur dit-elle.  
Alors, pendant que les deux autres fermaient les yeux, elle cita à voix haute :  
-- J'aimerais être une sorcière et reprendre le chemin d'une vie paisible à Poudlard, là où ma vie doit être.  
-- Moi aussi, dirent les deux autres dans un même souffle.  
Ils regardèrent une troisième étoile filer sous leurs yeux.  
Ils finirent pas s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, revenus sur le canapé face à la fenêtre.


	2. On transplane ?

**Note de l'auteur : _Merci à Rowling !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : _On transplane ?_**

Lilly ouvrit les yeux avec un sentiment étrange. La fenêtre montrait qu'il faisait encore nuit noire, mais pourtant, il y avait une lumière diffuse dans toute la pièce. Elle releva la tête en se redressant tant bien que mal avec Kelly à demi sur elle. Non n'allez pas vous imaginer mille et une chose avec votre sourire pervers, il faut tout simpelment le prendre au premier degré. Ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net dans son élan. Elle resta interdite, puis, dans un instinct de survie extrème, ou peut-être tout simplement une lachêté solidaire hors du commun, elle secoua brusquement les épaules de la pauvre Kelly.  
-- Kel... Kelly, souffla-t-elle dans une légère once de panique à peine contrôlée. Je crois que tu devrais te réveiller.  
-- Hum... marmonna la concernée. Sirius, laisse moi dormir.  
Pendant un court instant, Lilly fut outrée de voir que sa meilleure amie étant de rêver d'un demi dieu en lui serrant la taille. Là, il fallait bien l'avouer, ça pouvait prêter à confusion...  
-- Kellysta ! lança-t-elle finalement en la poussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre.  
-- Hey ! Mais t'es malade ?! Tu vois pas que je...  
Kelly ne continua pas sa phrase. Elle ne la finira jamais d'ailleurs, ayant vite oublié sa colère.  
-- Oh-my-god... souffla-t-elle tout en levant la tête petit à petit.  
-- Qu'est-ce que... commença Alex en regardant devant lui de la même façon.  
-- Bonjour Mlle Dewett, Mlle Paulin et Mr Le Bellec. En raison d'un incident majeur connu au ministère, l'équipe enseignante et moi-même avons oublié trois noms sur la liste des élèves potentiellement inscrits il y a cinq ans de cela. Ces trois élèves étant devant moi ici présents, je vous informe donc que l'affaire a été réglée, il ne vous reste qu'à vous rendre au château avec nous. Toutes vos affaires sont déjà là-bas. Elles attendent votre répartition pour rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs.  
Les trois adolescents restèrent interdits pendant que la personne qui venait de parler les regardait, ou plutôt, les étudiait au dessus de ses lunettes carrées.  
-- Heu, quel château ? demanda Kelly.  
Au ton employé par la jeune fille, les deux autres comprirent que ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une réaction de surprise incompréhensible. A vrai dire, ils avaient très bien compris de quel château parlaient ces quatre personnes postées devant eux. Vêtus de robes bleu-nuit et de capes noires, ils laisseaient présager une réponse tout aussi invraisemblable :  
-- Mais Pouldard bien sûr ! s'exclama le femme aux lunettes carrées.  
-- Oh-my-god.. répéta Kelly en se tournant vers Lilly. Je crois que je vais avoir une attaque en plein sommeil si je ne me réveille pas.  
-- Vous ne dormez pas, se radoucit la femme.  
-- Nous devons partir Minerva, vous devez vous rendre au ministère avec Dumbledore.  
-- Minerva ? demanda Alex.  
-- Dumbledore ? s'exclama Lilly surprise.  
-- McGonagall ?? s'écria Kelly. Mais... hein? Attendez... Zen, hum. Dumbledore est... en vie ?  
-- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? demanda la femme, outrée.  
-- Mais... commença Kelly.  
-- Attendez, souffla Lilly. Il y a une incohérence. En quelle année sommes-nous ?  
-- Etes-vous stupide au point de ne pas savoir en quelle année nous sommes ? demanda soudainement l'homme de droite.  
-- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas de la même période, continua Lilly. Sans vouloir vous offenser, le professeur McGonagall devrait être plus âgée. Et j'ai comme l'impression que le nom d'Hermione Granger ne vous dit rien du tout.  
Les quatre adultes ne répondirent rien, les regardant comme s'ils devenaient fous.  
-- Nous sommes le 2 septembre 1976, dit alors la femme.  
-- Oh-my-god... soufflèrent alors Kelly et Lilly en même temps.  
-- Je suis désolé mais nous devons vraiment y aller Minerva.  
-- Oui oui Igartz. Bien, tous les trois accrochez-vous chacun au bras de l'un d'entre nous.  
-- On va transplaner ? s'exclama Kelly toute excitée.  
-- Oui Mlle Dewett. Nous transplanons.  
A l'instant même où elle s'accrocha au bras de la femme, elle sentit son estomac se contracter et une impression d'être emprisonnée dans un tuyau de deux centimètres de diamètre.

Une seconde plus tard, elle attérissait en douceur sur un sol de marbre gris, juste devant une grande fontaine qu'elle connaissait déjà très bien.  
Elle se retourna et là, se retrouva sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Des hommes et des femmes apparaissaient de toutes parts ou s'évaporaient d'un seul coup. Elle pivota doucemnt sur elle-même pour admirer l'architecture du hall où elle se trouvait. D'un côté il y avait un nombre incalculable de cheminée d'où sortaient et entraient des gens si rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient des hommes ou des femmes. De l'autre, il y avait une sorte de grande réception en forme de cercle, bondée d'hotesse d'acceuil, et surtout, assaillie de monde.  
-- Wouah... s'extasia Alex à côté d'elle.  
-- Aussi beau que dans les livres...  
-- Avancer tous les trois, Dumbledore nous attends.  
A l'entente de ce nom, Kelly ne put s'empêcher de penser au choc qu'elle avait eu en lisant la fin du tome 6.  
-- Lilly, dit-elle soudain en s'arrêtant. Oh mon dieu Lilly !  
-- Quoi ? demanda l'autre intriguée.  
-- Si on est en 1976, et qu'on entre en 6ème année...  
-- Non... souffla Lilly un grand sourire sur le visage.  
-- Si ! My god, c'est mon rêve qui se réalise ! Lilly c'est l'étoile. C'est l'étoile d'hier soir ! J'ai dit que je voulais entrer à Poudlard mais en même temps, j'ai souhaité de... Oh my god ! J'y crois pas !  
-- Squi se passe ? demanda Alex.  
-- Rien rien, rigola Lilly. Laisse la dans ses rêves.  
-- Mlle Dewett, Mlle Paulin et Mr Le Bellec, Dumbledore va vous recevoir dans cette salle avant votre entretien avec le ministre.  
Les trois adlescents se retrouvèrent contraints de franchir le seuil d'une porte qui se referma directement sur eux sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'une moindre protestation.

-- Bonjour, déclara une voix mûre mais douce.  
-- Bo... bonjour, répondit Alex.  
Les deux filles étaient tout simplement émerveillées.  
-- Vous êtes Dumbledore ? Albus Dumbledore ? Le vrai ? demanda Kelly avec les yeux d'une enfant.  
Le viel homme sourit malicieusement.  
-- Rowling avait raison !  
-- Qui est cette charmante personne ? demanda le directeur curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien parler de lui.  
-- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas Rowling ? s'exclama Kelly.  
-- Je ne crois pas avoir cet honneur. Est-ce une personne de qualité ?  
-- Mais bien sur que oui ! C'est l'auteur de Ha... humpf humfhph !  
-- Chut ! s'exclama Lilly qui lui avait la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de commetre l'irréparable. Tu te rends compte ? On est en 1976 ! Ca n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est à peine si elle a notre âge.  
-- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé ? Aurait-ce un quelquonque lien avec le fait que vous vous retrouvez si subitement sur la liste des nouveaux élèves de Poulard alors même que vous n'existez nulle part à la surface de cette planète, du moins ... pour l'instant ?


End file.
